


Let Me Go

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-30
Updated: 2000-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danny returns two years after he and CJ break up





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers, and NBC.  No copyright infringement is intended. Neither is any money being made from this.  Rating: PG (mild language)  
Summary: Danny returns two years after he and C.J. break up.

  
Let Go Let Me

It had been nearly two years since he was last in Washington, D.C. Two years, trying to get over her.  He wasn't really certain if he had even begun to start. He had to figure out how to face her again, and he had less than twenty-four to do it in. In twenty-four hours, Danny Concannon would be back on his old beat, the White House, and facing the woman who had broken his heart two years earlier, C.J. Cregg.

**********Two Years Earlier******************

It was a beautiful, bright June morning as Danny Concannon walked into the White House. For the last month he had walking on air. He had finally gotten C.J to go out on a real date with him. Although, it was a beautiful day, he was not in the best of moods.  He had received a call that morning warning him that the tabloid television show Hard Copy had video of he and C.J having a picnic lunch on the mall over Memorial Day weekend. He had to tell her the bad news before anyone else could.

"Morning, Carol, where's C.J."

"She's in a senior staff meeting. What's going on, Leo, didn't look too happy this morning. And I think that most of his anger is directed at C.J."

"Oh, hell!! I guess that you should know that Hard Copy has a video of she and I having picnic on the mall over Memorial Day."

"That's going to open up a whole new can of worms."

"Yeah"

C.J walked into her office and found Danny standing there with Carol. "In my office, we NEED to talk."

"Okay" Danny said as he followed her into his office.

"I don't know if you know about this..."

"Hard Copy?"

"Yeah"

"I was coming to tell you. A 'friend' of mine called and told me about it about four this morning."

"We can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"See each other socially."

"You're kidding me right." Danny said. He couldn't believe that she was doing this.

"You don't know how much I wish I was."

"Why? Did Leo order this."

"No, Leo did not 'order' this. But he is right about it being a conflict of interest."

"You have never feed me a story. In fact, when you tried I stopped you. It's is no one's damn business what you or I do when we are not working."

"It's not what it is that matters, it's what it looks like. I told Sam the same thing over Laurie, and he said the same thing that you just said about it being no one's damn business. But as long as one of us is White House Press Secretary and the other is a White House reporter, then it is news. And unfortunately, it IS news. I'm sorry, but we have to end it here and now. If you think that this isn't breaking my heart then you are WRONG." As the last word came from C.J's mouth she heard her office door slam shut. Danny had left.

Danny left D.C., two weeks later. He thought that he would not be back, at least as long as C.J was Press Secretary. It would be too painful. But fate had something else in mind for him. 

  

****

  


End file.
